Just Follow Me
by Mia Isabella Cullen
Summary: Bella is a young artist who moved to New York after a serie of humiliating events, now she has to receive in her home the men she hates the most, who is also her brother's best friend and the love of her life, but he is 5 years older. Two-Shot Some lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody, my name is Mia Isabella you can call me Mia (If you want to), so I had been reading in here since March of 2010 but I just manage to gathered the courage to write something so "Please be gentle"...**

**Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own Twilight, but I wish to do... Every ****character in this story is own by the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

**If only I would have come up with the idea...**

* * *

**JUST FOLLOW ME**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

******Bella**********

I still can't believe that I had agreed to this. How could I be so stupid? Emmett is going to own me a big one after this. How could he even think about bringing him here?

My head kept spinning while the shower water kept falling on my tired body. I had just returned from a twelve hours trip, all I wanted and needed was to take a shower and go to bed, but no... my brother can't think of anything better other than ask me for my help, rather demand me to hide nothing more and nothing less than my public enemy number one for a few days.

Again; how could I be so stupid? I slap myself mentally; undoubtedly I was under the effects of exhaustion when I agreed to this. And the worst of all is... that they are almost here.

"Ahhh", I yelled in frustration as I closed the tap and wrapped myself in a towel. I went to my room with the same bad mood and put on the first thing I saw in my closet, which, to my bad luck, was the Hello Kitty pajamas, but of course, I didn't realize that until a little later.

I left the room and dried my hair a bit in the bathroom, I looked at the clock and saw that I only had fifteen minutes left until they arrive and although I was completely tired, I had to hurry to prepare the room HE is going to stay in.

In fact the only thing I would do is fix the bed with clean sheets, since the last time they were used was by the girls when they stayed before I left for my trip.

Without a doubt, they were the best thing that had happened to me since I left that damn old town. Alice Brandon was my best friend, you could say the sister I would have liked to have, and she was the one who give a little craziness to my life. And my other best friend Angela Webber was my personified conscience.

After getting the damn bed ready, God, I still don't understand how I can be making the bed for him, I was consumed with rage for a second, if Emmett takes over ten minutes to arrive, I swear I will not open the fucking door and justify myself saying that I felt exhausted and was not aware that he had been here... I smiled to myself thinking on the face they would have when they bang at my door and I didn't answer.

But of course... of course, the damn doorbell was ringing a second later, as if they could read my mind.

I went down the stars, with my bunny slippers and my Kitty pajamas on, to open the door of my apartment.

It was a very nice apartment big enough for me, and I felt like a fish in the water in it. It was cozy yet elegant. The room was simply stunning and the kitchen and the dining room had a lot of space. I loved the winter because I could enjoy the cozy warmth given off by the fireplace that distributed heat for all rooms. The floors were a nice color, the walls were all white, the color was provided by my paintings and photographs adorning the walls. But what I liked the most was the beautiful view I had from my room. The room had an outside view window wall, and taking into account that I lived on the tenth floor of a modern building, the views were simply breathtaking. It's the good thing about living in the Big Apple!

And that was what was bothering me, what had brought them here anyway? I had lived in New York for about two years now. It was my great freedom after completing my degree in Fine Arts. I went for what I really liked and with twenty-four years I had two galleries in the country with my work on display.

Yes, the truth is that I belong to one of the richest families in the country. My father, Charlie Swan, is a renowned architect like my brother who followed in his footsteps and, therefore, his best friend and my enemy, Edward Cullen is also an architect. I still wonder why is it that he didn't decided on medicine as his father, and my beloved godfather, is one of the most famous surgeons in the country.

Both my father and Carlisle are best friends since college. And Renee, and Esme, my mother and the mother of the above mentioned idiot, are also best friends.

That is why moving to New York, was a fairly substantial change in my life. I had never left Seattle; I even did my degree there and therefore continue living in the great house that my parents had, one of the most luxurious of the city. Of course, very close to their friends and so close to him.

And you wonder ... what happened with the guy who is supposed to be like my brother, to become my worst enemy? Simple... He, who is five years older than me, had always seeing me as a little girl. And there was a time when it didn't bother me, in fact, I admired him as much as I admired my brother, but when I turned fifteen, he did something I would never forgive him for. At the party that my parents held or rather let my friends organize for me, he humiliated me in what I considered the worst way possible.

I still remember how everyone was laughing at me when he, without thinking twice, slipped into the party and opened the closet door where Jacob, the captain of the basketball team, and I were enjoying our time together. He soon snatched me away from Jacob's arms and pulled me out of there, screaming in front of all my friends that that was not a proper behavior for a girl like me.

It took me more than two months to gather enough strength to leave the house after that monumental humiliation. I still remember the faces of Lauren, Jessica, Mike and even Jacob, laughing as I tried to wriggle out of Edward's grip cursing and hitting, it boiled my blood. And from that day, the boy, who until then had all my admiration, became my worst enemy.

Family gatherings became a torture. Arguing with my parents for not going to the Cullen's home and not have to face the animal, but, although my parents were quite compressive, in this case, they give the reason to him and thought he acted properly and they were disappointed on me.

What the FUCK? They are my parents they were supposed to support ME!

So, I had to endure his presence in all the family gatherings until I came to New York when I was 22. The worst part was that, he was treating me like a child, or rather; he took pleasure in humiliate, and laugh with his friends about me.

And now, after two years of true freedom, I am obliged to receive him in my house. ARHG!

I got to the door at the right moment that Emmett was going to bang on it. In fact, as I opened it he fell to the ground, animal!

"Emmett, are you stupid or what?" I snapped at him in desperation, Why the rush?

"Hey little sister." he said sarcastically. "I am glad to see you too."

I looked at him, arching an eyebrow. I would not even bother to answer, because he made it very clear to me, on whose side he was. He still says that had not been that he was bundled with a pretty blonde, he himself would had brought me out of there, and not so delicately as supposedly Edward had done.

"Okay, don't look at me like that". He said standing up and coming to kiss me. I, of course, rolled my face over and he ended up giving me a kiss on the ear, which made me smile at hear him complain.

The truth is that I really missed him, he was my only brother, but my pride, combined with his loyalty to his friend, had separated us.

Yes, I know, you say I'm very resentful... Well Yes, yes I am. Maybe all would have been different if he had come to apologize to me and not keep making fun of me. But his laughter and his jokes made me hate him more every day. Only when I finally left the house of my parents was that I stopped hating him that much, only going to the total indifference, at least when not looking at him. Because every time I traveled to Forks to visit my parents and my godparents and by some slight chance I saw him, the hatred flowed freely again.

"Hello Bella." I heard a velvet voice from the other side of the door. I turned and I was, as always, speechless. I could only look at him. What I hated the most is that ... after all, I had to admit that I was looking at the most handsome and sexier man that had ever walk in the face of the earth.

God, I had to mentally slapped myself for having fantasized about him, but is that his copper hair, those quite beautiful thick eyebrows, the deep emerald green eyes, that perfect square jaw, and that crocked smile that always graced his face, not forgetting that his body appeared to have been carved by one of those Greek God sculptors, each of his muscles, revealing his good shape, always make me get into a mental trance.

"You like what you see Swan?" He said suddenly in a mocking tone with that smirk on his face, pulling me out of my mental drooling, that was follow by the anger and hate that I was feeling two hours ago.

"I'll only say one thing, Cullen." I said glaring at him and pointing my finger menacingly. "You can stay here... but if you as much as irritate me, or talk to me in those terms... I will kick your ass out of my house. Understood?" "Moron", I mumbled that last part to myself as I turned back and passed by my brother.

"Come on Bells, don't be angry." Emmett said coming after me. "Edward, stop being an idiot, you promised to behave yourself." Emmet snapped between his teeth, I could not help but listen to him; it made me smile to see that for the first time, he was on my side and not in the jerk's.

"Sorry, but you know I couldn't help it." Edward murmured back.

That comment caught my attention. What? Just by looking at me urges him to insult me? I rolled my eyes and prayed that his stay here do not exceed more than two days. At least I have the option of lock myself in my studio and avoid him.

"Aren't you going to invite us a beer, little sister?" Emmett asked, seeing that I was going up the stairs.

I stood on the spot and turned around, set my eyes on Emmett and then on Edward noticing that he looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Your room is the one down the hall, the bathroom, we have to share, so I would ask you to call before going in, you will find clean towels in the bathroom cabinet and..." I pause looking at Emmett. "You will find beers in the fridge, help yourself."

"Thank you Bella, I hope not to be an inconvenience." Edward said suddenly.

"Stay away from me and you won't be." I said coldly. I know I was been mean, but they were many years of humiliation I had to endure. I turned around and went up the stairs.

"I told you it was not a good idea to bring me here, she hates me." Edward complained to Emmett.

"We have no choice dude, you can't stay in a hotel and go home just isn't an option. Does it hurt?" That suddenly made me stop in my tracks. They had walked into the kitchen and from there they could not see me but I could hear them.

"A little, I'm gonna take the painkiller as my father told me and I'll change the bandages later." Edward replied. I had admit that when he spoke of the bands I got worried, what was wrong with him?

"Be careful, Edward, Carlisle is right. Bella should be aware so she can take care of you ..."

"No, no..." Edward snarled quietly. "She doesn't need to bother, I can take care of myself, I am the son of a doctor remember?" He said with a friendly tone. "She has done enough by receiving me in her house even though she can even stand me. I shouldn't even be here; I am unnecessarily exposing her..." He said finally.

My stomach sank when I hear that last part. What was happening? What should I be aware of? What happened to Edward and why does he needs my help? And more alarmingly, what was I been exposed to? All these questions gave me a huge headache. I felt them began to walk and I rushed up the stairs and to my room.

"Let's go Edward; I will help you up the stairs." My brother said.

"There is no need Emmet, I can do it myself."

"Let me at least carry your bag."

"Okay big guy, but then you walk out of here, I am sure Rose has to be pulling her hair in exasperation waiting for you.

"Don't worry, her brother Jasper is with her."

I run the distance that separated me to the door of my room at the precise moment when Emmett appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Bella?" Emmett asked when he saw me about to close the door. I rolled my eyes for being so slow but now I was forced to open the door again.

"Do you need something?" I asked sharply but I could not avoid looking at Edward and see that he had a hand holding his side.

"No, I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh... well... okay, goodbye." I said no more. But he wasn't very satisfied with that, and without further hesitation he shortened the distance between us and imprisoned me between his arms.

"You are still mad at me, but I want you to know that I miss you a lot little squirrel." he said squeezing me tightly. "Believe it or not I love you Bells." He let go with a warm kiss on the top of my head.

For a moment I let go the bad feelings and tightened my grip around his waist. But that was for a second, because the moment I remembered why I was upset with him I step away abruptly. I caught the giggle that escaped from Edward's lips but he tried to disguise it with coughing. I glared at him.

"Well ... I'd better get back inside." I said a little uncomfortable about the situation.

"Goodnight, Bella." Edward said before I closed the door, almost in their face.

"I still don't understand how you have reached this situation dear friend." My brother said suddenly on the other side of the door, their voices were becoming less audible, I guess because they walked into the room.

"Of course you know how and why." Edward said. "You where the one who give me advised about it."

"You should have ended it when she...

"When she what Emmett?" I heard that Edward said with a sad voice. "When she could not see me, When my mere presence altered her in a way that she no longer wanted to go to my parent's house? When she was happy to go to another state and putting thousands of miles away from us?"

From there the conversation was silenced by the door. I still did not understand anything, suddenly everything was confusing, those comments behind me were nothing revealing, but intriguing. And then there was what he did not want me to know. I guess that they still think I'm too young to understand grownup things, jerks! Well... you know what? I will not waste a single second of my time thinking about it.

I left the door and finally, I fell on my soft bed, warmly welcoming me, almost instantly, I drip to sleep…

Suddenly a thud from the bathroom woke me up. I looked at the clock that was on the table and it marked eleven at night, barely an hour had passed since I had gone to bed and I didn't even heard the door when Emmett left. I got up slowly and hit the door leading to the bathroom from my room. But all I heard was a groan.

Just when I had decided to just go back to my bed and leave him alone with his problem, the sound of a bang and the sound of something metallic hitting the ground made me jump. I quickly opened the door and the image I witnessed left me breathless.

Edward was lying on the floor between the sink and toilet and next to him, was a half-open metal box with health care products in it.

"Edward" I exclaimed running up to him with concern. As I reached him, a shiver ran down my spine. From where I was I could see a band half remove from a fairly large wound on the left side. You could tell it was recent, you could see black spots suture that completely swollen shut. I looked at his face and the shock was even greater. His face had lost all color; his lips were purple and a few drops of sweat beading his brow.

I went to him and put one of my arms under his neck to make him more comfortable and I started calling him. He had fainted and if I couldn't wake him, I could not bring him back to bed. He was much taller than me and weighed almost double, so a dead weight lift was scientifically impossible for me.

"Come on Edward, wake up," I said trying to stay calm, while giving taps on his cheek to wake him up.

"Edward, don't scare me like that, wake up." The minutes passed and he seemed to not hear anything. I noticed that his skin was burning. No doubt he was having fever; I got up to take a towel from the closet and placed it under his head to make him more comfortable. I rushed to my room and grabbed the phone to call Emmett.

"Hello, Bella?" Rosalie; my sister in-law answered on the other side of the phone.

"Yes, it's me, Rose can I talk to Emmett please?"

"Is something wrong Bella, your tone scares me." she asked with concern. In truth, I adored my sister in-law, she was the one with my parents and my godparents, who I missed most since I had moved. That's why I was surprised that she was here…

"Rose, I have no time to explain, just let me talk to my brother please." I pleaded.

"Okay, Bella, he is here..." She said and I could hear her calling my brother.

A few seconds later my brother's voice sounded on the phone.

"Bella, it's something wrong?" His voice sounded alarmed.

"You have to come Emmett." I said, almost sobbing, "Edward has fainted on the bathroom floor and... and I'm afraid... he has a fever and... and... I can't carry him." I stammered with the nerves.

"It's okay Bella, I'll be right there."

"Please hurry, he looks really bad…".

"It's okay, sweetheart, I'm on my way..." I knew it was true, I could hear him slamming the door in the background. "Bella, now I need you to go back where Edward is and stay with him.

"Yes, of course." I managed to say.

I quickly returned to the bathroom and I saw him in the same position I left him. The part of the wound was exposed, showing a bloody thread. At this time, I was glad to not be apprehensive with the blood, and then I remembered that he indeed was.

The memory of when I was ten years old and fell off the tree house that he and Emmett had built for me and as a result I fracture my knee came suddenly. I still remember how he ran to catch me even before my brother, but when he saw that my knee began to bleed he shouted for Emmett to step out and when he left me in his arms, he fell, almost, as if struck by lightning.

I guess that happen again when he was taking care of himself, he forgot that he was apprehensive to blood. I could not help but smile, despite the drama of the moment at the memory, at that time everything was fine, I felt so protected by them and I even admired him. He and Emmett were the most important people to me. I even felt jealous when any girl approached them because I feared that they separated them from me.

I turned back to reality when I heard Emmet's voice calling me in the phone.

"Bella, please answer me..." His voice sounded worried, I guess I was distracted by the memory a long time and had not heard him before.

"I'm here Emmet." I said.

"How is Edward doing?" He asked.

"He is still unconscious Emmett. And ..." I touch him in the forehead. "He has fever."

"I suppose the wound had infected. Don't worry, I'll call Carlisle and he'll tell me what I have to do."

"Why don't we take him to hospital?" I asked altered.

"They would ask too many questions and that wouldn't be good." He said after thinking the response for a while.

"You know you owe me an explanation right?" I let him know.

"Whatever, I will be there in five minutes, meanwhile, try to lower the fever."

"Okay, hurry."

After hanging up, I went to the closet and took a towel, and opened the tap in the sink to wet it. I knelt beside him and began to pass the towel on his forehead. At the feeling of the cold towel on his forehead he frowned so I knew he was waking up.

"Bella… Bella…" He began to murmur my name.

"Edward I'm here, wake up… I need you to wake up."

"Bella… My Bella..." He continued babbling. When he said "My Bella", something inside me snap. Without a doubt he was in a pretty bad condition, the fever was making him incoherent.

"Edward, Edward." I began to slap his cheeks lightly to see if this time I had more luck.

He suddenly opened his eyes and stared into mine. I was totally overwhelmed by the intensity of his gaze. I could not even gesture a word, I just stood there, lost in that sea of green that I looked. "Bella, are you here?" He whispered suddenly while looking at me.

I was not moving, my heart started beating rapidly. My breathing became heavier and I suddenly felt a warm feeling in my cheek. At that moment I realized it was his hand gently stroking my face, I had not even realized that he had raised his hand to touch me. "Bella, my beautiful and sweet Bella…" he muttered, leaving me totally amazed.

I move my face causing his hand to fell sharply on his body. I watched as his eyes went from devotion to sadness, but I thought that he wasn't even looking at me, or at least in this reality he wasn't.

Suddenly I could feel his body began to tremble. I quickly put my hand over his forehead and notice that the fever was rising. I stand up and moistened the towel with cold water and returned to his side and put it back on his forehead.

He sighed and closed his eyes again. "Edward, no... Don't go to sleep." I began to tell Edward fearing that he would loose consciousness again.

At that very moment the doorbell rang and I jumped up and ran to open the door.

"How is he?" Emmett asked me passing by and leaving his coat on the couch.

"He opened his eyes for a moment but he is unconscious again. And the fever is rising." I said running after him.

"God, Edward! You are so damn stubborn." Emmett said noticeably upset when he saw his friend lying on the ground. "Come on Bella; help me get him to bed. Grab the legs while I take the arms, I don't want the wound to open more."

"Sure…" I said and held him by the ankles without wasting time.

"One, two, three." Emmett counted to synchronize the movement.  
He weighed too much for me to take him to the room on the other side of the hall.

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked me just before putting him in my bed.

"Yes Emmett, I can't take him to the other side of the hall and he needs to be comfortable. I would do the same for you." I said smiling at him.

"Thanks, Bells, I knew I could count on you…" He hugged me, and this time I reciprocated it, I really needed to feel his arms to feel safe as before.

We settled Edward and I give Emmet anything he asked me for. I observed how carefully he removed his shirt that was soaked in sweat leaving him bare-chested. I could not keep my eyes from wandering around his torso glistening with sweat, his chest, his abs, the "V" of his hips, everything was perfect in him. Suddenly I found myself looking forward to touching each of these lines, the heat began to increase in me and I could not stop a small sigh to escape my lips.

"Don't worry Bella, he will get well soon. The wound is not deep but has a small infection which caused the fever." Emmett said, thinking that the breath was caused by my concern; of course I didn't do anything to correct him.

"I'm glad." I said making the greatest effort to take my eyes off his naked chest and concentrate on the wound.

"How did he do that to himself?" I asked.

Emmett didn't answer me but I asked again. "Emmett, I think you owe me an explanation at least? How did he cause this wound?"

"Okay Bella, you're right, how about we let him rest and we go down to have some coffee? I really need one…" He said looking at me with those eyes the same color as mine, and he seriously looked like the cat from Shrek, it was sickening but you couldn't say no to that face.

"Sure, come on…" I invite him to follow me.

Once in the kitchen, I started to make coffee, a quarter of an hour later we were both sitting on the banks of the kitchen counter with two cups of coffee with us.

"Okay, you've got your coffee, now start talking!" I demanded.

He began to pinch the bridge of his nose, a nervous habit that he acquired from his dear friend.

"Bella, you have to swear not to tell anyone what I'm going to say."

I looked at him intensely before answering. "I will be like a tomb."

"Bella, mom does not have to know a word about this." Suddenly my anxiety doubled.

"What happened Emmett, you're scaring me." I said desperately.

"Well…" He paused to stare at me. "A year ago, the company accepted a project in Italy." I nodded.

Although I had left the house, I was in contact with my parents almost daily so I was aware of everything.

"The thing is, this latest project was to build a mansion for one of Italy's most important business person: Aro Volturi. Although we could consider it a fortress mansion. I knew that dad did not agree at first and that both Edward and I were the ones who convince him to accept a project of this magnitude. Dad finally agreed and we started with the project." He went on while I was watching him carefully. "Of course we investigate and discovered that Aro belonged to the Mob organization in Italy, hence the interest in the safety of his mansion."

My head began to connect the dots. If Aro belonged to the mob and Edward was on my bed with a clear wound produced by a knife, no doubt, the mob was after him. "Are you trying to tell me that Edward is the target of the mafia, Emmett? You have got to be kidding me." I exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Bella, listen to me." He ordered me holding my hands.

"Relax, Bella ... We've got everything under control..."

"How the hell do you have everything under control? Do you really expect me to believe that? Having Edward in my bed with a wound in his side?" I snapped at him between my teeth to avoid yelling.

"With Edward, it has been an unfortunate accident. Aro is aware of everything and he is giving us security." Emmet said again.

"Are you saying that you have associated with the Mafia, Emmett?" This time I could not help yelling as I rose from the bench and walked back and forth.

"We're not associated with them, who do you think we are?" He said offended. "What happened was that some weeks ago we got some anonymous letters delivered to the office, they were addressed to dad and they clearly told us that either we let the plans for the new mansion in a particular place, o... " He left the sentence unfinished; I guess preventing the threat.

"Emmet, is dad in danger?" I said going to him and taking his hands tightly.

"Don't worry, I told you we have everything under control. Aro mobilized… haha mob-ilized…" I just glared at him; this wasn't the time for bad jokes. He cleared his throat and continued talking. "He mobilized people and they have those responsible for the treats. Apparently it was a small band of an enemy clan but not insignificant for Aro. I suppose they have done their job, as the anonymous stopped appearing."

"So what happened to Edward?" I asked with genuine concern.

He pinched his nose again "Well, the thing is that while we were in Italy working… Edward kind of met someone…" He said looking into my eyes.

I must admit that when I heard that I felt a pinch squeezed my stomach. But I tried to hide this by rolling my eyes. Emmett, saw my reaction and smiled, shaking his head, I guess my performance was good. If I really showed how every relationship Edward had affected me, he would not be telling me this.

"It couldn't be any other way, another fight for a girl. Wasn't he going out with that Tanya girl anyway?" I asked innocently.

"God, Bella, in what world do you live?" He said rolling his eyes. I looked at him blankly and confused. "Don't you know that he ended it with Tanya six years ago?"

"Really? That long ago?" I asked in amazement. "No, I didn't know, I really don't give a damn what he do with his life." I said truthfully, or not so sincerely, because even though I hated him to death, It hurt deeply whenever I saw him with her.

"Well, Bella, it's been more than six years that Edward does not maintain a stable relationship, in fact, the last two years he hasn't even had a relationship."

"Really?" I asked suspiciously. "What about Italy? You just told me that he met someone."

"My fault…" He said, clapping a hand to his chest dramatically. "There was a girl who became infatuated with him and apparently she did not accept the negative…"

He said smiling.

I could not help but smile too, I was glad that he didn't want her. I still didn't understand why I had to get jealous of every woman who approached him. It didn't happen with Emmett anymore. In fact, when he began to date Rose, I didn't really agreed, she was too loud for my taste and I thought she wouldn't be good for him, but when I took the chance to get to know her, I just knew they were perfect for each other. But with Edward I couldn't help but feeling that jealousy. I guess when the right girl comes it will be just like with Emmet…I hope…

"Whatcha thinking?" My brothers asked taking me out of my thoughts.

"What? No, no nothing… well yes, I was wondering… Why is Edward hurt if he didn't have anything to do with her?" I asked really intrigued.

"The truth is that the girl in question turned out to be the girlfriend of one of the minions of the clan who was blackmailing us, she accused him with her boyfriend and without thinking twice he attacked Edward."

"Oh, my God, he could have been killed. He could be dead." I said, touching my mouth.

"The other guy got the worst part…" he said between laughing.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... Edward defended himself well enough; in fact, I think the boy will need several months of recovery to walk again.

"So... why is he hurt then? I don't get it" I asked again.

Emmett started laughing. "Let's just say that the girl didn't like to see her boyfriend in that state so she took a glass bottle, and hit Edward with it.

"That motherfucking bitch…" I stopped myself from cursing in front of my brother.

"That's what I said." He replied, laughing.

"I guess Esme does not know anything about this right?"

"That is why we should not tell mom, she would tell Esme and Carlisle doesn't want to worry her, and Edward doesn't want his mother to be worried about him every time her little baby goes somewhere to work."He said with a laugh.

"I understand I would feel the same way…" I said without thinking.

"What did you just said?" Emmet asked suddenly.

"What? Ah, I think we should go see the patient."

"Yeah right, wait... Carlisle told me to give him this medicine it will help to stop the infection." He said giving me the box with some medications. "He said he has to take a dose every eight hours. Can you handle that?" He asked putting the face of the cat from Shrek again. And how can you refuse to that face… really!

"Don't worry; I'll make him take it religiously." I said walking to the kitchen to take a glass of water and prepare the first dose. "Emmett, why are you in New York anyways?"

"We were not in the city, well yes, we got here from Italy yesterday. Edward has been in a hospital in Volterra for the last three days. Carlisle and dad picked us up with the private jet and brought us this far so we didn't have to confront mom and Esme. We spent the night in a hotel, waiting for your return today.

"What if I had refused to help you? If I had not accepted it?" I asked with curiosity.

"I knew you would. You're the best sister in the world." I rolled my eyes at his compliment. "Anyway we had a plan B." He said smiling.

"Rosalie." We both said it at the same time. And we broke into laughter.

"I do prefer a thousand times more for him to stay with you. Rosalie doesn't like him much."

-"That's because she's smarter than you and she doesn't get any shit from anybody." I said it like it was the most obvious thing.

"Don't say that Bella, Edward is not as bad as he looks, and someday, I hope that day comes soon, you'll find that out yourself.

"Yes, of course, and frogs have hair."

He approached me and began to stir my hair. "Ahhhh, Emmett! You know how I hate when you do that" I snapped.

"Duh that's why I do it." And he began to climb the stairs to the room.

"Immature."

Half an hour later Emmett went back to his hotel as Edward was feeling better. He told me to don't forget to give him the medicine. That night, I decided to pass out on the sofa of my room. I could have gone to his room, but after all, I was afraid the fever will go up overnight, and I was right.

Three hours later he began to speak in his sleep and I realized that the fever had gone up. I immediately went for more cold towels and started rubbing him in the forehead and at the chest and wrists. I will not deny that I liked it; I like to take care of him. He remained unconscious and I was able to revel in his smoothness, the hardness and softness while pampering his skin. I could not help myself from letting my fingers remain in contact with his skin, and I was really alarmed at the ease with which my body was reacting just by touching him.

It took me two hours to make the fever to go down and I was, exhausted. Without realizing it I fell into bed beside him and fell asleep. My excuse was that I needed to be close to him in case the fever was rising again, but the reality was that I was extremely tired and I missed my bed and his smell overpowered my nose and I had no desire to be apart from it. I had been away from him for so long that I had forgotten what his scent produced in me. And there it was again, like when I was a teenager and every time he hugged me or approached to whisper in my ear, I feel like thousands of butterflies were fluttering in my stomach.

I approached him carefully and rested my head on his chest. Both his smell and the rhythmic beating of his hart felt like a lullaby and I fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

**"PLEASE ****DON'T HURT ME!" :(**

**I know it's not the best thing in the world but it will get better... (I hope so...)**

**So next chapter would be on Edward's Point of View (I think)**

**Hope you like it... If not please review and tell me how to make it better...**

**Love**

**Mia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! I know my story is not that great but I hope you liked it. Is my first one after all, anyway... I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue... I don't own Twilight, and neither do you... lol. **

**Stephenie Meyer own the Twilight characters and a lot of money too… Lol**

**

* * *

****Two-shot **

**"Just follow me ..."**

***** Edward *****

A slight twinge in my side awoke me from a torturer dream. The memory of the attack ran through my mind with the image of my angel. Bella, my Bella. It was for her that I got the strength to end this bloody fight. Just thinking I would never have the opportunity to tell her that I love her...

But, I knew that one day I have to confess my true feelings, but I saw that the day was not near. She hated me and rightly so. I had treated her like shit. If she knew the truth, if she knew that every time I saw her cry for my humiliations broke my soul, every time I saw her yell or fight for not being around me, hate me to death, I really wanted to die, I even had to stand Tanya's stupidity until Bella turned eighteen, I fear that at any moment my feelings about that little girl would consume me and I would have seduce her as I really wanted.

Because yes, I'm completely in love with that little devil. I still remember the day I heard Tanya's sister tell another friend over the phone what they were going to do against my little girl, plotting something against my Bella at her own party, and that Jacob jerk was more than willing to help with the little joke.

That stinky pooch had thoughts of taking her to bed and record the session on video and then post it on the internet. My blood boiled just listening to what they were planning. I arrived at her house an hour before the party, knowing that Emmett was not there yet, but I would not have let him do that to my girl. I was at the party until the game started... and they managed to take her to the closet with the mongrel, my poor innocent girl. Not even a minute passed when a kick opened the closet door and pulled Bella from the clutches of that animal.

I knew that, to her it was the greatest humiliation that she had ever been through in her life, and that was the trigger that cause her to hate me for life, but I would have never allow her to go through what they wanted for her. I think the secret is coming with me to the grave. I'd rather keep her thinking I'm an animal than to see her feel hurt by those she considered her friends and who would undoubtedly destroy her reputation.

My beautiful and sweet Bella, that's what she was for me; the most beautiful, sweeter woman that I have ever known. And the worst of all was her age, or rather mine. I am Five years older than her, and she is my best friend's sister, and if that was not enough, the goddaughter of my parents. And I couldn't have thought of anything better but to fall in love with her. But I could not do otherwise. Only by looking at her, my heart beats get faster and my breathing gets agitated. I loved her smile, and even her lack of balance was lovely. But surely it was her eyes, those beautiful, large, expressive chocolate brown eyes, which captivated me, and her lips, those pink lips that she always bites when she is nervous or embarrassed. And her body, her beautiful and shapely body… All of it was an invitation and I, an adult of twenty years old was drooling and lusting over a fifteen year old girl.

Emmett found out the day of that party, and although at first he was upset, he end up thanking me that I took her out of that party. The worst was that he demanded that I leave her alone, she was a child and it was his sister and he would not agree to this, at least until she was older and old enough to decide correctly.

So I started to behave like an idiot. I humiliated her every opportunity I had so I could make her stay away from me, that way I didn't have to stand her scent, her warmth, the harmonious sound of her voice. That was the plan of my best friend; to take me off of the temptation. And like the idiot that I am I did what he asked me for.

My poor girl… she cried many times because of me without knowing that I was as or more broken than her. But even her hatred, was something. So when one day during one of the family dinners we used to have, she informed her family and the rest of us that she was moving to New York, I thought my heart stopped beating. And what tore my soul was that I knew she was leaving to get away from me.

I think even my mother and Renee suspected of my feelings, because as soon as the news were released by Bella, the two of them looked at each other and then instantly looked at me with pity. Still, I appreciate that none of them press the issue ever. I could not bear their pity for a long time.

I know I'll never earn her forgiveness and if I ever dreamed to be more than a friend for her, I annihilated that possibility myself.

I suddenly felt someone was moving over my chest. I immediately forgot the pain in my side and opened my eyes to meet with the image I had always dreamed of seeing. My heart started pounding when I saw that wild brown hair covering part of my chest, and its owner, resting calmly on it.

I didn't know what was happening, how was it that Bella was sleeping with me in the same bed and on my chest? And then I thought it was my imagination, I surely was dreaming and to make sure that it was all a dream, I took my hand to her back and moved her closer to my body. And that's when I realized that it was not a dream, she really was there, beside me and as I hugged her, she deliciously curled up against me, intoxicating me with her delicious aroma and making my body tingle to the contact with the warmth of her skin, so delicate and sweet.

I could not help but bring my face closer to her head and inhale her aroma. This is what I had wanted all my life. Share a moment so intimate with her, wake up one morning with her in my arms…

I unconsciously began to make small patterns with the hand I had in her back, I wish that once she woke up, she would not hate me as much as I knew she would. How I wish to wake up each morning in the same way!

But that wasn't going to happen. I stayed still and enjoyed the moment until she finally began to stir over me.

As soon as I felt her moving, I withdrew my hand from her back and left it on the pillow; I knew she would be upset if she knew that I had been touching her. But then something happened that surprised me.

She had not realized I was awake, in fact I closed my eyes, and after making sure I was still asleep, she curled up against me again and ran her hand gently on my chest. I thought I would have a heart attack because my heart was beating fast and I had to swallow to avoid the moan threatening to emerge from my lips by her touch. But then she did something that took me off guard completely.

She separated her face from my chest, which at first saddened me, but then I felt her warm breath on my face and then, the warmth of her lips on mine. God, she was kissing me! I had to do my best to not fully embrace her and drink the nectar of her lips. Not even the best of my dreams could compare with reality.

-"Why do you hate me so much, Edward?" she whispered over my lips-"What have I done to make you despise me like that?" And she pressed another warm kiss on my lips.

Then I could not stand it anymore. I opened my eyes and hold her neck with my hand and drew her back on my lips. At first she resisted and looked at me with open wide eyes, but after a few seconds she started to respond with the same eagerness as mine.

-"Bella" I groaned hopelessly over her mouth.

She began to open her mouth to give a clear access to my tongue into her mouth, her delicious taste lingered on my mouth.

-"Mnnnhh" She moaned on my lips and I knew I had to stop. Reluctantly, I released her tongue from mine and left another soft kiss on her lips.

I could feel her breathing hard hitting against my face and I was getting aroused. For a moment our eyes met and I could not be sure, but a special glow was in her beautiful eyes.

-"I've never hated you Bella" I finally answered without taking my eyes away from hers for a second. I noticed her slightly furrowed brow trying to understand what I said. –"And believe me when I say that I never wanted you to feel that I hated you, because I don't..."- I pause to see her reaction, but she was breathing hard and her eyes were fixed on mine. I felt my heart skipped a beat to see how she bite her lip again, and to restrain myself from capturing them with mine again, I confessed the truth. "Do you want to know what you have done to me?" I asked while looking at her, and noticed that her eyes were sad before nodding. –"What you did was make me fall in love with you... like a complete fool…"- I finally confessed.

I felt my heart beating furiously in my chest, thus reflecting the beating painfully in my ears and in my temple. I stared at her waiting for her to react, to say something to me, but she still did not react. Her eyes were open and then they watered with tears, causing my own.

-"I am sorry Bella, I am really, really sorry, I have been a real idiot"- I said, closing my eyes which caused a tear to run down my cheek, but I was incapable of looking back at her sad eyes. –"It was the only way I found to get you away from me" I said feeling like I was tearing apart my own chest.

-"But…" I heard her tried to say something.

Opening my eyes, that were clouded with tears, I saw her crying too.

"I'm sorry, my sweet Bella"- I whispered as I tried to clear her tears with my thumb.

-"You were..."

-"Yes" I replied without letting her finish the question. "I was completely and madly in love with you, Bella. But you had just turned fifteen, and I…I had no right to feel that way about you. Damn it, Bella! You were only a child and I was a fucking man of twenty years.

-"I wasn't a child" she muttered almost silently.

-"Yes you were, Bella, at least legally, you were a child. If I had been guided by my desire and lust, I would have taken you without hesitation, Bella. I would not have hesitated to steal your first kiss or be the first man to make love to you. But that was utterly impossible, you were a child, I would have committed a crime. And Emmett banned me from getting close to you until you reach adulthood.

-"Emmett?" –she asked in a low voice, without leaving her astonishment.

-"Yes Bella, your brother found out the same day that I got you from that party. He knew that a part of that protective instinct I felt for you, was something else. And I finally confessed to him that I loved you, that I was dying for you to choose me."

-"Why didn't you, I don't know…tell me? Why did you keep humiliating me?" she asked in a whisper, in her voice I could see the pain I had caused.

-"I…" I said turning my face to look toward the bathroom door and stay fixed in one spot. "...I guess I was just a coward. But... What did you want me to do?, that when you turned eighteen I suddenly appeared in front of your door and tell you I loved you? What, confess that I had years doing so?"-And you think, I did not want to- I muttered slowly to myself. "I was dying to tell you Bella, I was dying to hear that you loved me like I love you, but instead I had your hatred. A hatred that I had deserved. What would you have done if I had confessed my feelings Bella?"- I asked looking at her in the eyes again.

She was still looking at me but still in silence. –"Do you want me to tell you what you would have done? You would have just laughed in my face. Or worse"-I said fixing my eyes on hers-"You would have leaved and I would have stayed back with a broken hart"- I said with total conviction. –"You would have despised me and accused me of been a pervert for loving and wanting a child"- I concluded taking my gaze away from her.

"Or maybe I would have reciprocated your love"- She said in a whisper, making me look back at her.

-"What?"- I asked incredulously.

-"Yes Edward, I may have felt the same way about you"- She said looking at me differently from before. Her eyes sparkle with and unusual brightness. –"It is useless to keep denying it any longer"- She said more to herself than to me. –"I've always loved you Edward, that's why it hurt so much when you make fun of me or humiliate me".

-"I…" I was really lost for words.

-"Shsss!"- She hissed preventing me from speaking. –"I could never find an explanation for my feelings towards you, at one moment I hated you to death and the other I wanted to be in your arms. I could never find an explanation for my jealousy to any woman who was near to you or for why my heart was broken every time you make fun of me"- At that moment it broke my heart to hear it. How much damage have I done for been a coward?

-"I'm sorry Bella" I said with the voice broken by a sob –"so sorry"- I said not standing it. "Please forgive me" I needed her forgiveness, at least that.

-"You're an idiot you know that?" –She said suddenly and I just managed to look at her. She had every right to insult me; after all, I was the biggest of idiots anyway.

-"The greatest of all fools"- She said confirming what I had just been thinking. I only managed to lower my gaze embarrassed.

-"But you know why you are so stupid?" She asked me to take back my attention. I shook my head. At this point I had done so many mistakes that I didn't know which one was she talking about.

-"Because you have wasted six years of our lives, and you are still not taking the step". She finally said fixing her eyes on mine which made me shudder.

-"What do you mean?" - I asked her not sure of what she was saying.

-"Well what I mean is that I hope that I don't have to suffer another six years of teasing and torturing before you decide to tell me, what you should have said six years ago."

Then I understood perfectly what she meant. And although I was anxious, a little smile crossed my face.

-"I love you, Bella"- I whispered without taking my gaze from her a single moment. "I love you as I have never loved anyone. I've been waiting all my life for you, my little girl"- I ended up confessing totally excited. She looked at me equally excited and I could see again the tears overflowed her beautiful eyes.

-"I love you too, Edward. It's always been you. You were my choice since I was fifteen years Edward; in fact, I have loved you all my life."

-"Sorry it took so long, love"- I said pressing our foreheads together, before melting back into her lips that welcomed me without any resistance.

I wish I could show her how much I loved her in a more intense way but that was definitely impossible with the wound, and, I want to be on perfect conditions the day that I make her mine, the day I mark her body as mine.

The following days were without a doubt the best of my life. Bella didn't separate from me for a moment and she watched me with a dedication and a tenderness that overwhelmed me. Kiss and touching her had become my favorite hobbies and I was hoping that the wound heal enough to finally make her mine. The days went by and we had a nice routine. We slept in the same bed and Bella cleaned my wound every day, after a tasty breakfast, she invited me to her studio while she worked.

I had always admired her work, I knew she was a great artist, but I definitely had to see her working to know the extent to which she passes her enthusiasm in her paintings. The day she was determined to paint my portrait, was the day of our first fight since we were a couple, but finally she convinced me and I ended up as her model. I could not help to have my crocked smile in both the painting and the pictures. That smile she said she both hated and loved at the same time.

But the day finally arrived. She had not noticed but my wound had dried up. On the instruction of my father, I kept the wound covered and I made them heal myself so she could continue with her work.

The only one who knew that Bella and I had finally got together was my best friend and now brother in-law-to-be Emmett. Who of course welcomed me by saying that it was time already. We talked about break the news to our parents so we would have to travel. But I was hoping this day would come soon.

In the last days Bella had to leave for a few problems in the galleries that will soon expose her new work and the fact is that I am starting to miss her. But today would be a special day. As I was well and could walk without any hesitation, I went down to the nearest mall and bought a few things. I would surprise Bella with a romantic dinner and then the night would take its own course.

At eight pm, Bella finally came home from work. She felt tired, but was surprised to see the table, elegantly decorated; she apologized, saying she needed a shower.

I will not deny that it disappointed me a little, but I have to be more comprehensive, she came from a hard day at work.

While she was still in the shower, I finished preparing dinner and a half hour later I was a little desperate and went to knock at the bedroom door.

-"Bella, you okay, honey?" I asked –"Dinner is ready, please don't take long or it will get cold.

-"Don't worry love; I will be there in a minute."

Still a bit disappointed because things were not going as I expected, I approached the table and began to open the bottle of wine.

-"I'm sorry I kept you waiting"- Bella apologized behind me.

-"Don't worry; I know you are tired…" I started to say before I turned around and I got completely open-mouthed at the sight of the woman who was in front of me.

-"I have been waiting for this moment for a long time love", she said coming around me and running her hands through my neck. "I did not want to be dressed in any other way" She admitted, blushing.

-"Definitely, the wait has been worth it" I whisper on her lips before kissing her roughly. I ran my hands down her back until they were in her buttocks and squeezed it, pushing her into me so she could feel what she did to me just with her mere presence..

Bella appeared in a black dress without shoulder straps and very revealing. The dress was suited to her curves like a glove and it got a little under her ass, leaving me to appreciate the amazing body that my girlfriend had and I was sure that tonight I would enjoy. She had fuck me heels on and her hair was down. She was all about sensuality; her fragrance flooded the whole room blurring the scented candles that were placed throughout the apartment.

-"Mmmhh!" She moaned in my mouth at the feel of my erection. –"I think we better sit down, it would be a shame to spoil this wonderful dinner" She said taking my hand and walking to the table.

As the gentleman I was raced to be, I rushed to hold her chair and then, I went to plug in the iPod with slow soft piano music to follow the mood of the evening, I sat down to serve.

I had prepared a colorful salad that I knew she would love and as the main course I made mushroom ravioli.

The dinner went peacefully, we fall on a comfortable silence, I could feel anxiety and the sexual tension of the moment in the atmosphere. I wanted her so much and I had waited so long for her that I feared that at the end I will not keep up with her. At the end of the day I was twenty-nine already and she just twenty-four.

Every time our eyes meet, we smiled at each other, but I could still see that she was as nervous as me. And I understood perfectly, because although we have had relationships with other people, this is our first time together, and I hope it lasts forever.

When we finished the main course I was prepared to bring the dessert, but she hold me back.

-"I don't feel like dessert right now" She just said in a whisper.

-"You didn't like dinner?" I asked with concern

-"That's not it love, I'm full and I'd rather leave it for later" She said showing me the blush I so much admired in her.

Suddenly I felt like my stomach began to fill with butterflies. The nerves were piled in and I had to take another sip of my wine to keep in control. I could not believe I was so nervous. She looked at me, I suppose she noticed my anxious state and with a sweet smile, she stood up and took my hand urging me to follow her up.

It didn't took me long to follow her and she walked slowly pulling me. From here I could see her hips shaking, something that made me crazy and she began to climb slowly up the stairs and into the room.

-"Bella…" I tried to protest. This was not how I had planned it. I didn't want her to think that I was dying to get in her pants, even if I reality wanted that.

-"Shhhss!" She hissed making me go silent. –"Just follow me…"

As if lost in the sensual sway of her hips, I went up to our room. Then I realized why it had taken her so long to go down stairs, besides the fact of been so beautiful. The room was lit by candles that gave off a nice sweet smell. And the curtains were wide open, revealing as decoration the lights of the city. I knew that any pervert could be watching us with a telescope, very typical in this city, but at the same time I found it as a very interesting experience. Is not that I loved how somebody could see my beautiful naked woman while making love to me, but equally, it was arousing to feel that we could be observed.

Although only our silhouettes would be seen as there was very little light, enough to admire in its fullness the body of this magnificent woman.

She walked to the center of the room and suddenly stopped giving me her back and facing the front of the glass wall.

-"Edward" She said barely above a whisper, without turning. "I think that you should know that..." I noticed how she took a deep breath; I imagine it was to gather the courage to tell me what she was going to say next. "…I've never been with a man before" She finally confessed in a whisper.

-"Bella, I..." I really didn't know what to say, although I had never seen her in any serious relationship, I never imagined that she was a virgin.

-"No, I don't need you to say anything. If I had never been with a man it's because nobody had ever really interested me enough to give myself to them.

-"Bella…"

She turned and fixed her eyes on mine. "I don't say this to reproach you Edward. At least one of us has experience" She said this lowering her face and if not for the faint light, I would have swear that she was heavily blushing.

-"Come here" I said pulling her in my arms. –"Are you sure you want to do this…with me? Now? You know I can wait as long as you want me to." I asked to be completely sure she wanted it.

-"Completely sure" she said, raising her eyes to mine.

-"Right now, I feel like the luckiest man in the world" I said, lifting her face by the chin and pressing her lips to mine in a sweet and gentle kiss. "I love you Bella" I whispered on her lips.

-"I love you, Edward" she answered before putting her hands around my neck as she melted in my mouth with a kiss more demanding. My hands slowly went down from her shoulders to her hips. Our mouths, eager with desire clashed and danced in a real frenzy.

-"God, Bella…you are killing me" I muttered leaving her lips and kissing from her neck to her ear. "You don't know how many nights I've dreamed about this" I whispered in her ear feeling how her skin shuddered at the contact of my breath

-"Edward…" she whispered breathlessly.

I kept inhaling, kissing, biting and sucking the tender skin of her neck. "Your scent is intoxicating, it's like a drug Bella" I turned to whisper in her ear with my nose stroking the length of her neck to her earlobe –"This was one of the reasons why I had to walked away from you. Your smell was too addictive. You can't imagine what it meant for me every time you approached me innocently and sat on my lap while you put your arms around my neck. I had to restrain myself from burying my face in your neck.

-"Edward ..." she mumbled again, offering her neck entirely.

-"Everything about you made me want you even more" Unable to resist anymore, I took my hands slowly up her back until I found the zipper of her dress.

She shuddered when she felt my fingers on the bare skin of her exposed back. –"Are you really sure about this?" I asked again.

This time she just nodded her head as she looked at me intensely and I in turn got lost in the brightness of her eyes.

-"I love you" I said before embarking again to her lips and start kissing her with all the love, lust, passion and desire I could master. While she was panting over my mouth, I began to unzip the dress slowly. When it was finally fully open I start to take it down slowly until it slid down her hips and thighs and fell at her feet. I stopped a minute to contemplate her figure. And I could not help but admire her. She was just perfect –"You are incredibly beautiful Bella" I said sincerely taking with my eyes, what later I would take with my mouth.

-"Edward, you're… too much clothes…." she said bringing her hands to begin to unbuttoned my shirt.

-"Tonight is for you love," I said taking her hands and taking them back to my neck to take her in my arms tenderly and walk with her to the bed. I knelt down with her still in my arms and finally laid her gently on the soft bed.

-"Edward…" she moaned as my hands went from her neck, to the valley of her delicious breasts which I soon devoured and continue a tortuous path to her intimate place. I notice she was nervous and I decided to go back to her lips; I knew that my kisses would reassure her. Indeed, two minutes later, she returned to take my hair between her fingers and pull me to her.

-"Bella, you're killing me. I want to continue exploring your beautiful body…" I said in a whisper - I pointed and expertly, I got rid of the bra that deprived me of her two beautiful breasts.

-"Definitely beautiful"- I said before devouring them without mercy, touching, licking and biting lightly her pink nipples.

-"Ohhhh God, Edward" She moaned between gasps. I could feel her hard breathing and her breasts swinging furiously up and down filling her lungs with air. I got one of my hands to her center and started massaging her over her thong. Then I felt her wetness and I could not help my elaborate breathing. Gently, I put aside her panties and gently explored between her wet folds to find that blessed lump that would achieve her first orgasm.

-"Oh, Edward!" She groaned when she felt my touch at her center. Unable to stand it any longer, I got rid of her panties. I took off my own clothes and place my naked self above her once again.

-"I love you Bella, you are my life," I said before returning to her lips and go back to my job of pleasing her. Being this her first time, she needed to be very aroused so the pain would be minimum. I started to go down her body with my lips and my tongue to reach the place where minutes earlier my fingers had been.

-"Oh, God…." She moaned as she felt the warmth of my tongue massaging her clit. I went licking, sucking and biting gently all over her clit. It was definitely the most delicious dish I had ever tasted. Her sweet flavor mixed with wonderful scent of her make my erection to become painfully hard. I kept sucking introducing two fingers and within minutes felt her coming to her first orgasm.

I went back to her lips when I had been filled with her delicious juices and kissed her frantically. She was still under the influence of the powerful orgasm that she had just taken, but she still kissed me impetuously. Tasting herself in my mouth which I thought was really hot and it make my erection almost painful.

-"Bella, are you sure?" I asked again for the last time, I didn't want her to regret anything. She nodded without a word, but when she saw me lean toward the table to take a condom, she stopped me.

-"No… Edward is not necessary" she said looking at me as she bit her lip. Fuck! I love when she did that. "I am on the pill" She finally said leaving me surprised. She seemed to notice my confusion and smiled gently kissing my lips. –"I've always had problems with my menstrual cycles, my gynecologist prescribed me the pill and I started taking it since I was eighteen" She said with a shrug.

I shook my head at the thought that it was like a joke of fate. Even unconsciously she was ready for me, and to think that if I would have had the courage six years ago to tell her the truth I would have been enjoying this wonderful woman ever since then. But this was not the time for regrets but rather for enjoyment. Again I bring my hands to her sex to make sure she was ready and surprisingly, she was… even more than before. -"I would try to make it as painless as possible love."

-"I know Edward ... I'm ready."

-"I love you Bella." I said before beginning to sink slowly inside her.

-"I love you, Edward"- She said before starting to bite her bottom lip.

-"Relax Bella" I murmured over her lips, biting and kissing the to help her relax while still sinking inside her, then I felt the little skin that would not allow me to continue, I knew there was not other way and although I felt more than proud to be the first and also the last to enter her, in a way I hated being the one that provoked her this pain, but I knew I had to push hard, and I did, I stepped back a bit and push hard to broke that fragile skin opening her for me.

Bella dug her nails into my arms as she bit my shoulder trying to silence the cry of pain when it happened, I kept quiet hoping her body will adapt to me. –"It's going to go away little girl, I would make it go away" I whispered trying to comfort her, I wanted her to know, that I was with her and that I shared her pain, and I would wait as long as she needed it.

After agonizing minutes of fighting the urge that I had to start moving in and out of her, she began to move and with that indicated me that the pain was abating.

-"Are you okay love?" I asked with a quivering voice, slowly moving my hips while moving my hips slowly in and out of her warm opening.

She just nodded, closing her eyes, and I could not help but to loose myself in the beauty of her face. Her open mouth let out small gasps, her chest was rocking with the rhythm of my thrusts and her hands grabbed my hair pulling and bringing me to her lips. I was in a total frenzy, my hands flew around her body wildly and my mouth kissed, sucked and licked every piece of skin that was exposed to me, my member came and went in and out of it in slow but profound strokes, again and again, almost taking me to the edge at the feel of her tight, wet, and warm flesh around me.

But that was not fair to her. I could not get carried away by my own desire; I held my desire to come inside her. I kept slamming inside her despite how painful it was to hold my desire to come but I knew she was not ready yet and if anything was certain, is that my little girl deserved the sacrifice.

I took one of my hands through her tight and raise one of her legs to my hip, thus giving us another angle that I knew would lead her to an orgasm.

-"Ohhhhh…. Edward, that feels so good"

Her body began to shake under me, her face twisted in pleasure revealing the most beautiful face I've ever seen.

-"Ohh please… faster…ohhh…..harder…..ahhh….yeahh"

Her moans started to accelerate and became screams asking me to take her faster and harder, -"Fuck Bella come for me"- her body finally arched and her walls contracted so hard that I could not help but follow her, coming inside her in the most incredible and delicious orgasm I had ever had in my life. And I collapse on her top.

I don't know how long exactly, I just know that enough time passed until I finally, got my breath back and regain the strength to get out of her. Before moving, I looked in her eyes and saw small tears slowly fall across her face.

-"Bella .. Are you okay, honey?" I asked concerned to see her crying.

-"Edward, what I felt was so intense that I could not help being moved, I love you" She told me looking at me with sparkling eyes and a small blush coloring her cheeks.

-"I love you, my Bella," I whispered before starting to drink every one of her salty tears. And for the first time, I was proud of them. "You don't know what it means for me to know that these tears are not caused by pain, my Bella."

That night, I slept like I had never slept, and the next morning, I got lost again in her body bringing us back to our own paradise. For many years, the burden of age kept us apart, but fortunately that time had passed.

And better times will come; now I just have to propose and ask for her hand to her parents...

* * *

**So...? What do you guys think, did you like it, was it good? Was it bad? Was it the worst thing you have ever read? **

**Leave a comment and let me know your opinion**

**I want to thank yebabb79 for the comment; you kind of made my day...lol**

**Anyway... If you guys want me to keep writing at least one more chapter let me know, I can't read minds you know?**

**

* * *

**

*Now I really think I fixed all my mistakes, once again I want to apolagize about that, I hope you can forgive me, Thanks to all the people who read my stories, I don't know if I have this right but I am under the impresion that if you have 2538 hits that means that almost that same amount of people have read the story so... I am really happy about that, I tought my story was not worth reading. Lol

Once again Thanks to yebabb79, LiLi82, rpattz granny, faint-of-hart, letbs, nanbel, twidorkxx16, twilightmom1, and JayMcELLE, you guys are the best, thanks for your comments, and for reading my stories.

I want to informed you all, that I have been thinking about this story and I have decided that I am making another chapter, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I will make it (Is half done, I think). So wait for it...

**Love you all**

**Mia**


End file.
